Forum:Vergessene Artikel
Tief vergraben im Madagascar Wiki liegen ein paar Artikel die darauf warten wieder reaktiviert zu werden. Ein Artikel der nicht weiter geführt wurde ist z.B. der Artikel des Monats ich find es echt schade das diese Seite nur noch brach liegt. Ich bin dafür das wir alle mal am besten uns dafür ein setzen diese Artikel entweder zu löschen oder zu reaktiveren und auch aktive zu nutzen! Ich bitte um ein Umfangreiches Feedback zu diesem Thema! SACEUR 14:56, 17. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Die Seite "Artikel des Monats" ist mir am Anfang ehrlich gesagt, nicht aufgefallen. Ich finde es auch schade, dass diese Seite nicht fortgeführt wird. Es ist doch eine so schöne Sache :) und einige Zeit scheint die Seite richtig aktuell gewesen zu sein, jedoch ist das jetzt auch schon wieder 1 Jahr her. Also ich bin auch der Meinung diese Seiten müssen wieder hervorgehoben werden, denn erst viele verschiedene Artikel macht das Wiki erst zu dem was es ist. Emma=) 14:59, 23. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Das stimmt aber wie man sieht ist ihr im Forum kaum was los... ist irgendwie traurig das so wenig interesse herscht. Auf meiner seite gibt es einen link zum penguinshq.forumotion.com da ist richtig viel: diskussionen , ein ständiger fluss von informationen und viele artikel die wahrscheinlich auch dort verkommen. bei uns ist das aber doch ganz anders: wir haben kaum aktive nutzer! das müssen wir ändern! hättest du oder jemand anders eine Idee wie man das ändern kann? MfG SACEUR 16:48, 23. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Ich habe mir auch viele andere Wikis mal angeschaut und da gibt es echt riesige Unterschiede. Es gibt einige Wikis, da ist ja überhaupt nichts los. Bei anderen hat man einen ähnlichen Informationsfluss und Aktivität der User, wie in deinem Beispiel. Ich stimme dir auf jeden Fall zu, um nicht zu den "trostlosen" Wikis zu gehören, muss hier wieder etwas "Schwung" reingebracht werden. Am Besten die aktiven User gehen mit guten Beispiel voran, denn wenn hier laufend neue Informationen reingepostet werden, wird das sicherlich auch einige neuer User anziehen. :) Emma=) 13:29, 4. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Denkste? Wie ich das sehe gibt es zur Zeit drei aktive User: Ich, du, Habara sakasi (<= sry wenn ich das falsch geschrieben habe). Und 2/3 Admins sind dauer abwesend... das ist nicht sehr aufbauend, aber wenn ich mir das si angucke dann sehe ich größten Teils nur Meinen Namen stehen und deinen natürlich auch! Aber es ist bescheiden wenn nur 2 User bearbeiten!!!! Ich find es einfach nur traurig... ich würd ja mehr vor dem Wii hengen aber ich bin zu sehr mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt (spiele, Arbeit, schlafen) es ist schon schön hier zu sein wenn mal leute da sind die einem auch helfen der über die Schulter gucken aber das wäre ja nur Kingneptune1 oder ich =) . Coleman99 hat zwar viel gemacht, aber das ist /war meist von niedriger Qualität (Nachbearbeitng fand fast immer statt). Trotzdem fand ich es schön mal nicht der einzige zu sein der sich nen bisschen mehr um dieses Wiki kümmert. Wenn du noch ein zwei Personen dazu bewegen könntest hier mit zu machen wäre das super! Dann könnte man über Skype gruppen konverenz die Arbeit am Wochenende organisieren oder einfach mal gezielt rechachiern. Und sich eben auch um die Artikel kümmern die langsam in Vergessenheit geraten, um wieder zum Thema zu kommen. Wäre das msetzbar? MfGSACEUR 19:33, 4. Jul. 2011 (UTC) man sieht ja auch schon wieder, dass dieses Forum eine 2 User Unterhaltung ist. Und eine solche Diskussion hätte man auch auf der Diskussionsseite machen können, ein großer Unterschied ist da jetzt nicht. Obwohl ja bestimmt auch mehrere Leute hier aktiv mal reinschauen, herrscht hier etwas Trostlosigkeit.. Ich meine sie müssen ja nicht weltbewegende Dinge tun. Aber in Form von Rechtschreibfehler korrigieren, oder mal ein Bild einfügen ist ja wohl nicht zu viel verlangt. Und es gibt immer Luft nach oben, No Wiki is perfect ;) Emma=) 19:43, 5. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Ich glaube wir beisde wissen das aber der Rest der Community ist irgentwie, naja stumm... Du hast schon recht aber sind wir ehrlich das englische Gegenstück hat 2.200 Seiten ich mein guck mal unseres an wir werden schon ne party feieren wenn wir die 500 überschreiten und die liegt nur noch 4 seiten weit weg! Ich mein das ist traurig vor allem weil soiooooooooooooooo viele Seiten nur Shcrott sind und wir das alles konsolidieren sollten.... MfG SACEUR 19:50, 5. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Aber jedes Wiki fängt mal an, und ich schätze mal die Englische Wiki Seite hat auch viel mehr Informationen zu den einzelnen Serien und Filmen. Aber wenn dies hier Wiki Nutzer lesen, dann bitte bitte tut hier auch etwas. Helft das Wiki zu verbessern. Jeder korrigierte Rechtschreibfehler ist schon etwas Wert :) Und irgendwie muss das Wiki noch zu retten sein. Emma=) 12:01, 6. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Ja das stimmt und das haben wir ja auch schon öfters besprochen, aber es ist komisch warum so viele Leute einfach nicht mehr herkommen! Wir müssen uns zusammen mit den Admins mal ein Programm überlegen wie wir bewegung in dieses Wiki bekommen! Anfragen bei Seiten ob diese vielleicht ein Link hier her posten könnten. oder so was in der Art MfGSACEUR 19:22, 6. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Dann lass mal deinen Ideenreichtum spielen ;) Du hast doch immer so viele gute Ideen. Auf jeden Fall muss man immer positiv denken, irgendwie schafft man das schon :) Emma=) 20:49, 7. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Tja zur Zeit fehlt mir ehrlich geasgt die Motivation... Aber ich werde sehen was ich tuhen kann! Ich werde mein bestes geben um hier wieder Ordnung rein zu bekommen! Aber ich glaube das zwei Personen das nicht alleine schaffen können. Ich versuche natürlich irgentwo auch etwas positives zu finden aber das zur Zeit ja nicht sonderlich viel :( Ich weiß aber das sich das ändern wird! MfGSACEUR 11:47, 9. Jul. 2011 (UTC) genau, es gibt immer ein Licht am Ende des Tunnels. :) Vielleicht werden bald auch wieder ältere User aktiv oder neue kommen dazu. Wir können einfach abwarten und das beste draus machen. Emma=) 17:03, 11. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Hallo! Ich bin vor kurzem neu dazugekommen arbeite bereits seit einigen Wochen aktiv am Wiki mit. Interessanterweise kommt es ja meist gleich als erster Eintrag oder ist zumindest unter den ersten Einträgen, wenn man in Google "Serie Pinguine aus Madagascar" eingibt. Wikianer2013 (Diskussion) 23:57, 9. Nov. 2013 (UTC)